Cornelis Droebel
Algemeen ' Cornelis Droebel' (Engels: Cornelius Fudge) volgde Milene Boterberg op als Minister van toverkunst toen Harry 11 jaar was. Hij is ook onderminister geweest op het Departement van Magische Rampen en Catastrofes Uiterlijk Hij is een klein, dik mannetje met verfomfaaid grijs haar. Hij draagt een lange mantel met krijtstreep, een lindegroene bolhoed en een flesgroen pak. Zijn bijnaam is Keessie “Koboldkiller” Droebel. Boek 2 Droebel komt in Harry's tweede jaar, wanneer de Geheime Kamer geopend is, om Hagrid mee te nemen naar Azkaban. Boek 4 Harry had hem nog nooit zo boos gezien als toen hij ruzie had met professor Anderling over de Dementor die hij Krenck had laten kussen. Harry had hem altijd gezien als een vriendelijke man. Een beetje overheersend en pompeus misschien, maar in wezen een beminnelijk mens. Toen hij niet wilde geloven dat Voldemort herrezen was, leek hij echter een kleine woedende tovenaar die ronduit weigerde te accepteren dat zijn comfortabele, goedgeordende wereldje in gevaar zou kunnen komen. Boek 5 Droebel weet ervoor te zorgen dat Perkamentus een slechte naam krijgt op het Ministerie van Toverkunst. Wanneer Voldemort herrijst, schildert hij Perkamentus af als een oude gek met zijn onrust veroorzakende praatjes. Hij maakt duidelijk dat iedereen die contact heeft met Perkamentus, de kans loopt ontslagen te worden op het Ministerie. Hij weet dat Arthur contact met hem heeft, maar heeft geen bewijs. Daarom neemt hij Percy aan als assistent. Hierdoor veroorzaakt hij een ruzie tussen Percy en zijn familie. Ook is Droebel Raadslid bij de Hoorzitting van Harry. Droebel en Perkamentus De werkelijke reden waarom hij Perkamentus zwartmaakt, is dat Droebel bang is voor hem. Hij is bang dat Perkamentus hem wil verdringen en zelf Minister van Toverkunst wil worden, hoewel Perkamentus nooit op dat baantje is uitgeweest. Diep van binnen weet Droebel dat Perkamentus veel slimmer is dan hij, een veel machtiger tovenaar, en toen hij pas Minister was vroeg hij Perkamentus constant om hulp en raad. Maar blijkbaar is hij de laatste tijd een stuk zelfverzekerder en geniet hij van zijn macht. Hij vindt het heerlijk om Minister van Toverkunst te zijn en hij heeft zichzelf wijsgemaakt dat hij de slimmerik is en Perkamentus de onverantwoordelijke onruststoker. Hij weet dat hij, als hij accepteert dat Voldemort is teruggekeerd, met problemen te kampen krijgt waar het Ministerie 14 jaar geen last van heeft gehad. Droebel kan zichzelf er niet toe zetten om dat onder ogen te zien. Het is veel geruststellender om te geloven dat Perkamentus aan de poten van zijn stoel zaagt en daarom liegt. Omdat hij bang is dat Perkamentus zijn eigen leger wil bouwen om het op te nemen tegen het Ministerie van Toverkunst, geeft hij Omber in boek 5 de opdracht om spreuken niet te leren aan de leerlingen. Hij is bang dat die spreuken dan tegen het Ministerie zullen worden gebruikt om hem van zijn plaats te stoten. Boek 6 Als het dan echt niet meer te verbergen is dat Voldemort is teruggekeerd, en Droebel door de mand valt, eist de Tovergemeenschap dat hij opstapt. Ietwat verbitterd, maakt hij plaats voor een opvolger: Rufus Schobbejak. Wel blijft Droebel op het Ministerie van Toverkunst, maar nu in een adviserende rol. Cornelius Fudge Cornelius betekent gehorende. Er was een paus in Rome die zo heette en werd geconfronteerd met het probleem van Christenen die tijdens de vervolging van Decius waren afgevallen en nu wilden terugkeren. Hij heeft een feestdag op 16 september. Fudge betekent knoeierij in het Engels. Het werkwoord to fudge betekent 'samenflansen' of 'een beslissing uit de weg gaan'. Een passende naam dus voor deze minister van toverkunst! Bron Deze pagina is een (deelse) kopie van [http://www.[http://www.wizardzone.nl Wizardzone.nl/ipb/index.php Wizardzone.nl/ipb/index.php [http://www.wizardzone.nl Wizardzone.nl/ipb/index.php Wizardzone Categorie:Op te knappen Categorie:Minister van Toverkunst Categorie:Medewerkers op het Ministerie van Toverkunst Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Halfbloed Categorie:Personage-deel 5 Categorie:Personages-deel 4 Categorie:Personages Categorie:Personages-deel 2 Categorie:Personage-deel 3 Categorie:Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving Categorie:Tovernaar